Twilight Fanfiction Contest
by SteneMichele
Summary: I've never done one of these, but please check it out! I'm very lenient with the criteria, so enter anything that meets it. Read for further information.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I've never done this before, but I am holding a contest! I wasn't so sure about the whole idea, but it's intriguing to me to have people submit stories based on my specific criteria. Send me the link to your story in a PM, or in a review for this note. The due date is March 17, 2009. St. Patrick's Day! (I'm way too Irish...) However try to get your story in quickly, because I'm only accepting the first dozen, (unless the thirteenth is spectacular).

Here's the criteria:

It can be no longer than a 4-shot. (Preferably no longer than 6,000 words.)

It can have any rating, but no lemons. These will be immediately disqualified.

Please limit the fluffiness. I cannot stomach too much fluff.

Canon pairings. (Please try to stay in character as well.)

First-person is preferred, but not necessary.

It can be a poem or a story. Limit the songfics, please.

Here are your options:

Bella's POV of anytime during her zombie period in New Moon.

A POV from any member of the Volturi (or their guard) of anything involving the Cullens. You may include the Breaking Dawn investigation of Nessie or the New Moon/ suicidal Edward scandal. The Cullens do not have to be _present, _but they must be referred to at least once.

Any La Push POV. Suggestions: an Emily/Sam wedding, a Leah/Sam confrontation, Quil or Embry's POV of Bella and Jacob's sudden friendship. These are only suggestions- originality and creativity are welcomed, of course!

One of Rosalie's many weddings (to Emmett, naturally).

Rene's take on Edward during their brief trip to Jacksonville.

A Bella/Charlie conversation.

Any vampire experiencing the change into vampirism. (This idea was brought to my attention by dyingimmortal.)

If you have any other ideas, PM me! I'm open to suggestions. Priority judging will be given to those stories submitted before the end of February, but do not rush! PM me with any questions.

The winner (and possibly second and third place, depending on the response that I recieve for this contest) will recieve my author subscription, favorite author, a guarentee of my reviews on any story they publish or update throughout the months of March, April (and maybe May), and a bold shout-out at the end of my profile page and any story that _I _update or publish within that same time period. All in all, doing well in this contest will bring a lot of attention to your fanfictions. I don't mean to sound full of myself, because by all means I am _not, _but I do have plenty of subscribers to my own stories and they will stumble across the winning author's name quite a lot... Also, you get the pride of a job well-done! Isn't that enough?

So good luck and have fun! Thanks in advance to anybody who participates!

SteneMichele


	2. Honorable Mentions

Wow! What amazing entries… I received 27 entries from 24 different authors, and they were, for the most part, brilliant! Okay, so obviously 1st place is the one that gets their story linked on the bottom of my updates, but I'll keep all of the placing winners on my profile for a while. There are four honorable mentions, and you guys just get the pride of a job well done, as I have said before! But nice job, because out of 27 entries, you honorable mentions placed in the top 6 (7)! That's really pretty awesome. I wasn't even going to have honorable mentions at first, but some really blew me away.

Here's how this is going to work... I'm posting the four honorable mentions today, since it's a day before St. Patrick's Day. I haven't recieved any entries in the past week, and I'm not expecting any last-minute entries. Plus, I'm bored and I've known the results for a while now. Here are the Honorable Mentions:

1st Honorable Mention……………………. The Wedding by timetravellingvampirewithawand

2nd Honorable Mention…………………… Fires by dyingimmortal

3rd Honorable Mention…………………..... Snowball Fight by Twilight 21

4th Honorable Mention…………………….Release by x0xDrumMajorx0x

Okay, here's my reasoning. Don't be upset if you didn't win or place. I may have been a tad picky, but I'm never biased.

Winners and placers (sp?) will go up tomorrow at... 6ish? I think. Nice job to all of you Honorable Mentions! PM me with any questions.

1st Honorable Mention Reasoning: **The Wedding by timetravellingvampirewithawand **I was torn between this one and **Wedding Days **for third place,and to be quite honest I'm not really sure why I picked the later one opposed to this one. They were both amazing! Everybody loves a good wedding story, and this one was even better because it was dramatic and told from an interesting perspective. This one is angsty and emotional, and I loved it! Don't think of it as first honorable mention- think of it as 3rd place, because this deserved it. You really got Leah perfectly! Nice work!

2 HM Reasoning: **Fires by dyingimmortal **This was a really cool perspective and I don't think we've ever seen anything like this in the Twilight series. I loved it and you really mastered characters that we know very little about. I'm a sucker for small-character-POVs, and you really nailed it. I love your creative writing, and how you don't just write stories that have been done millions of times over. Brilliant job!

3HM Reasoning: **Snowball Fight by Twilight 21 **This one got honorable mention because it made me laugh. Yours was one of the few stories with a humorous aspect. It was written pretty well, and I loved the whole 'snowbabies' part. It was very clever and witty, and you really captured the characters. You're a good writer, so maybe you could try some angsty pieces every now and then? Your sense of humor stood out from other pieces and earned you a place in the top 6 out of 27 entries!

4HM Reasoning: **Release by x0xDrumMajorx0x **This was a very well-written piece. It was sad and emotional, and if the contest was on writing alone, this would have easily placed. My only problem is relevance. I know this was written from personal experience, and I could see 'Bella' in it, but other than that it wasn't very Twilight-related in my opinion. However, x0xDrumMajorx0x is a brilliant writer. I strongly urge you to read her stories. Once I read this, I felt guilty placing it because there were no Twilight characters specifically mentioned, but I couldn't not make it an honorable mention, because it was so moving and sad. Just put a bit more _Cullen _into your next one, and you'll be placing in no time! I loved it!


	3. Winners!

Wow! What amazing entries… I received 27 entries from 24 different authors, and they were, for the most part, brilliant! Okay, so obviously 1st place is the one that gets their story linked on the bottom of my updates, but I'll keep all of the placing winners on my profile for a while. There are three honorable mentions, and you guys just get the pride of a job well done, as I have said before! But nice job, because out of 27 entries, you honorable mentions placed in the top 6 (7)! That's really pretty awesome. I wasn't even going to have honorable mentions at first, but some really blew me away.

1st Place……………………………………Be Still, My Heart by Akumakami-Jada

2nd Place………………………………….. Just Breathe, Just Be by JennaLynne

3rd Place……………………………………Wedding Days by DobbyWobby

Okay, here's my reasoning. Don't be upset if you didn't win or place. I may have been a tad picky, but I'm never biased.

1st Place Reasoning: **Be Still, My Heart by Akumakami-Jada **This one stood out from the start. Your story was extremely sad and totally original, and I loved how you incorporated the verse into it. You were perfectly in-character, and this piece _defines _Edward. Keep writing! Especially for somebody who just started Twilight fanfictions, this is amazing work! And for that… I award you first place.

2nd Place Reasoning: **Just Breathe, Just Be by JennaLynne **This was the last entry that I received, and I was sort of just tired and bored when I got it. Then I started reading it, and it was _amazing. _I'm so glad that you entered. Your writing is spectacular, and I really loved your story. You were perfectly in-character writing Bella, and you have so much talent. I had such a hard time picking between this one and the first one. Honestly, they were both _equally_ good. Consider yourself tied for first.

3rd Place Reasoning: **Wedding Days by DobbyWobby **This was sweet and in-character. I liked Rosalie's POV and how you sort of went back in time when they spoke, yet you still incorporated Renesmee into it. I think that if SM would continue the series (which let's hope she doesn't, because it went downhill after New Moon) there would be something like this in there. I really liked it! Keep up the good work!

The honorable mentions are on the previous chapter. Congratulations to all!


End file.
